The End
by comic-book-freak-22
Summary: An old enemy returns with a hunger for vengeance. Hiccup must answer the call to save what's left of his clan. With the help of many new and some old friends, can he succeed? And why is his new ally always so secretive? Read and find out. (Sorry, I suck at summaries, read and tell me what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this idea sprung on me because of some person on Tumblr. I will give the name as soon as I can. I hope I do the persons idea some justice. Please be as brutal as you see fit, I want your honest opinion on my story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own anything in this story but my characters.**

* * *

><p>The man panted as he struggled to climb the rocky terrain. His hood snagged and the ground crumbled under his feet. He breathed heavily as he looked up to see how far he was from the top, and he let out a sigh of relief as he saw how close he was. He once again started his ascent to the top of the rocky island. His slow progress got him to the top in a little over twenty minutes. He took several shaky steps to a rock and sat down as he surveyed the land around him. He knew it well, or at least he had. The land had been his home before he left, and it had been lost forever. Now it was no longer a home, all the houses were burned down to ruins. Any structures still standing were left deserted and covered in ashes and dust. The people who couldn't get out in time were still left, the flesh either peeled or burned off their bones.<p>

This was Berk.

The once happy land full of life was now a barren landscape. The trees had overgrown the land and vines climbed up the burned remnants of the village. The man made his way through the ashy village, towards the burned structure at the head of the village. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The house was burned down completely to the ground and there were in the middle of the ashes were what was left of two bodies. The man fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face, he didn't have to put too much thought into who the two bodies were.

He heard motion behind him and without thinking he quickly lunged toward the large sword that had fallen to the ground when the house was burned and swung around to come face to face with a girl. The girl gasped and jumped into the air and spun a kick that knocked the sword out of his hands. She landed gracefully and stood to face the man. The man looked at the girl, she was at least 5' and wore an outfit of green dragon skin and blue dyed wool pants and brown boots with a black cloak up over her face.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice emanating power after years of practice.

"Is this your village?" The girl asked, her voice sounding the same.

"Y-yes." The man replied confused. People say their name when asked any other time, so why didn't this girl, what has she got to hide?

"Then we have a common enemy, I suggest that we help each other." The girl said as she looked over at the sword she had kicked out of the man's hand. "I know who did this, and I'm pretty sure you want to find the man who did, yes?" She asked, the man nodded and she continued, "Good, then we can help each other."

The man nodded and then repeated his previous question, "Who are you?"

The girl walked past him and towards the remnants of the house. "Kya." She replied as she knelt down. "The attack wasn't that long ago." She said as she rubbed some ashes between her fingers. "That means that he couldn't have gotten that far, which means we can still catch him and put this all to an end by-" She stopped as she looked over at the man and saw his confused expression. "What?"

"How can you tell how long ago that attack was just by the ashes?!" He exclaimed confused.

"I've been tracking this man for a rather loooong time." She said as she stood and walked over to the man. "So, who are you?"

"Hiccup." The man responded, standing straighter. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be posting the second by the end of the week. Please give me your honest opinion of the chapter and please give me any and all ideas of things you want to see in the story.<strong>

**Bye, the freak is out of here! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for the late-ish update. Um, I am not going to be updating this story till, at the earliest Sunday. I'm gonna be at girls camp and I will be completely cut off from any and all technology. But, on the bright side, I will have a week to write and figure out the story and where it's going. I will update when I get back from the camping trip and I actually like this story so you will get an update next week. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own anything other than my characters. I make no claim towards owning How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

><p>Kya froze as Hiccup said his name, "That's, ah, quit a name." She muttered. "So I'm assuming that you, with the strangely long name, are the chief of this village?"<p>

"Well, I was. There's not much of a village left now, is there?" Hiccup said, a frown on his face, as he collapsed on the ground.

"Look, you look like you could really use a pick-me-up, my crew and I found some people who were smart enough to run into the woods when the attack happened." Kya stated as she took in Hiccups saddened appearance. "They're all on my ship, would you like me to take you to them?" She asked as she offered him a hand.

Hiccup smiled as he took hold of her outstretched hand, he pulled himself up and nodded. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "What did the survivors look like?"

"Five males and _twins_." Kya said, putting emphasis on the word 'twins'. She turned and started towards the docks.

"Ah, Ruffnut." Hiccup said as he followed after here.

"So, quick question for you. And you don't have to answer it." The girl said as she turned around and faced him, walking backwards. "Who were the two corpses in the house?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Okay, so This was a rather long chapter, but I decided to split it in half so can update twice and seem like I'm working harder. So, please I realize that there are going to be grammatical errors, if I re-read this and find some really bad ones, they will be changed. Other than that, I am always excepting suggestions. That is all, I do hope that you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Once again, the only thing I lay claim to is _MY _characters.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup stopped in his tracks and sighed as his smile faded away. He turned to solemnly look at Kya, He spoke slowly in a tone that screamed pain. "If my assumptions are correct, they were my mother and close friend, Astrid."<p>

"Close as in- relationship?" Kya asked as she continued to walk ahead. She was met with silence. "Relationship it is." She mumbled under her breath as Hiccup hurried to her side. "Well, sorry for your loss, but on the bright side, not all your village is dead." Hiccup smiled a little at that. "You know, just a large majority of it is." Kya continued. "And you know, most of your friends were probably in that area of people, and then there's you mom and-" She stopped when looked back at Hiccups hurt face. "And I need to learn when to stop putting salt on open wound." She mumbled as she laughed nervously. She dropped her fake smile and cleared her throat. "The ship is this way." She said nervously as she led them to the docks.

They arrived at the bottom of the docks without having said a word to each other. When the ship was within view Kya seemed to straighten and get colder than she was before. Hiccup silently followed behind her to board the ship. The second Kya's boot hit the deck of the ship, she was a different person. Her demeanor got a little darker. When she hit the deck, the whole crew- that had previously been sitting around playing poker and drinking- all stood at attention and looked at Kya.

"Status update Mister Spar!" She shouted and the largest man in the crew stepped forward.

"Found a couple more survivors hiding on the far end of the island forest, sir."

"Found the chief wondering around. Go get the rest of the survivors." Kya said as she walked to the main mast, took out a knife and stabbed it.

Hiccup looked at her form confused and then looked at her crew. One member of the crew spoke up, "You okay there captain?"

Kya turned around and fixed her cloak so that only her mouth was visible. The thin lips turned up as she spoke, "Yes, I am fine, just had to stab something." She said coolly as Mister Spar walked back onto the deck, leading a group of very beat up people.

Hiccup took a closer look at the group of ash covered people and a smiled came across his face. Hiccup was looking at the last survivors of his village, and he couldn't be more happy with who they were. There was Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and... His mother walked out onto the deck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, so sorry for the late update. Life is cutting majorly into my writing time. And I should probably explain some things. No Astrid is not dead, but I really don't ship hicstrid that much, so no in this story they won't remain a couple. I am sorry, and I do respect those of you who do ship it, just please respect that I do not.**

**I don't own HtTYD**

* * *

><p>Mister Spar looked from Kya to the knife in the mast. A smirk formed across his face, "Everything okay, Captain?" He asked.<p>

Kya looked up confused. "Yeah, why would you ask tha-" She started but she followed the direction of Mr. Spar's gaze to the knife. "Oh, that. Well, it's better the mast feels my wrath rather than the crew. Right?"

"I suppose so." He replied knowingly.

Kya glanced at her first mate suspiciously, before quickly changing the subject. "Do the survivors have any useful skills?" She asked, turning to look at what was left of Hiccups village.

"They can all fight." Mr. Spar said as he grabbed Eret from the bunch. "And look who's with them."

Kya looked at mister Spar and a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, hello there Eret. Fancy seeing you away from your job."

"Yeah. Management had to let go on account of my boss being an ass." Eret replied sarcastically.

"I could've told you that." Kya replied, not really paying attention to Eret anymore, but letting her gaze skim through the rest of the survivors. "Actually I did." she said matter-of-factly. She walked up to the rest of them. "What are the rest of you called?" She asked coldly.

Hiccup answered for them all, "the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the blonde heavy set one is Fishlegs, the brunet is Snotlout and the women is my mother Valka." He responded before any others could.

Kya looked at him suspiciously from under her cloak, though no one could tell. "Very well then." She said after a moment of silence, "I assume that you will want to find to the man who did this?" Kya asked coolly, walking to the head of the ship and standing by the wheel. At Hiccups confirmation she smiled, "Good, then we have a common goal." She said. "Head in the direction we were going, Mr. Turnbuckle."

"Yes sir." Mr. Turnbuckle replied, heading the ship away from Berks smoking ruins.

Again Kya's demeanor changed, she looked at the rest of the crew and her mouth formed a thin angry line. "What are you all staring at?" She shouted angrily, "Get your hindquarter's in gear before they go over the edge of the ship!" She threatened, and the rest of the crew got to work. She turned to the berkians, "And you, I'd like to talk to in my state room." she finished as she walked to the room below the wheel. The others following as commanded, along with Mr. Spar.

Once everyone was in the room, Mr. Spar closed and locked the door. Kya faced away from them and stared at the map sprawled across her desk. She angrily stabbed her knife into it, right where Berk was. Mr. Spar walked up to her, she responded to the silent question. "Every time we come close to locating him, he slips away." She said, the blazing fury evident in her voice. "If I had just not hesitated before, he would be out of our hair."

"It's not your fault." Mr. Spar tried to comfort, "He cheated."

Kya pulled the knife out of the desk and yanked on Mr. Spars shirt to drag him down to her level. She brought the knife up to his throat and his eyes widened with terror. "He always cheats, it wasn't that. You are making me sound weak, now shut up like a good little first mate before I slit your throat and throw your body over the ship for the sharks lunch." She said darkly.

"Y-yes, s-sir." Mr. Spar stuttered out, terror very clearly in his voice.

Kya shoved him away and he hit the wall, gasping and hands flying to his throat to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "Good boy." She spoke as if congratulating a dog. "Now, if you want to remain on my ship, then your gonna need a purpose here, otherwise you're just dead weight and slowing us down." Kya said turning back to the map. the group did not move a muscle, their eyes glanced nervously at Hiccup. "Well..." Kya said impatiently.

Hiccup cleared his throat and stepped forward, "We can do what ever you ne-" he started when a loud commotion was heard from outside the door. Every ones head turned towards the door.

Within seconds Kya was across the room and out the door, a sword drawn. Mr. Spar and the others followed after her quickly, and they saw the whole crew cowering. Hiccup looked to see what Kya would do, and saw her drop her sword and drop to her knees. That's when Hiccup looked up to see the source of commotion.

It was Toothless. Only the strange thing was that he didn't even look past the now crouching Captain, whom had lowered her hood and was standing as still as a statue. Hiccup watched as Toothless growled something at Kya. A small wispy noise hit Hiccups ears as Toothless let down his defensive position and crawled toward Kya. Kya responded by stretching her hand out to meet the dragon. It was strange to watch, Toothless had never reacted to strangers this way before. When Toothless rubbed his head up against Kya's outstretched hand she stood and Toothless growled something again.

Kya looked over to Hiccup, "He's yours." Not a question, a statement. "He can stay as long as he gets his own food." She said. "And as for you and your friends," She thought out loud, "Well I did loose a cabin boys. But put Eret in the brig."

Eret gasped as a couple of men grabbed hold of him. Hiccup stepped forward to speak, "What reason do you have for that you crazy lady?!" He yelled and the whole ship got quiet.

In a flash Kya was in front of Hiccup with her sword raised to his throat. Hiccup wasn't worried, Toothless would be on this girl real quick. But the dragon wasn't moving a muscle. "Let me explain a very simple concept to you." Kya said as she pressed the blade harder against Hiccups throat, "On your island you may be chief and you may be allowed to talk like that to whom ever you want, but we are not on your island. We are on my ship, and here I get respect from my crew, or I kill my crew. And I will have no quarrels with throwing your ass over board along with the rest of your friends. Now you will show me some respect while on _my_ ship, before I slit your throat." She said, malice dripping from her voice. Hiccup noticed that her hood was still down and around her eye he saw a dragon shaped scar. And it was glowing. "When I say put someone in the brig, they will get put in the brig without any questions." She finished as she shoved Hiccup to the ground. She looked up at the men who had Eret and they quickly walked below deck. She then quickly pulled her hood back up. "Everyone get back to work." She said as she walked calmly towards her cabin, stopping when no one moved. "Now!" she yelled and the crew was kicked out of their trance and got back to their jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next on up either tomorrow or on Christmas. Which reminds me, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HONIKA, AND HAPPY KWANZA! HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE THIS TIME OF YEAR! (Sorry if I spelled any holiday wrong, this is being written at 2 in the morning.) Please leave a review.<strong>

**Bye, the Freak is out of here**


End file.
